Harry Potter the Magi
by monbade
Summary: When Harry is 7 years old, just after he apparated to the school roof. He is severely beat by his uncle. While lying in the cupboard under the stairs, he makes a wish to be somewhere else as he passes out in pain. He wakes with a woman kneeling above him on a ship. Harry is offered a new life and he decides to take it.
1. Chapter 0

**.**

**.**

**Harry Potter **

**The Magi**

**.**

**The Wish**

**.**

.

.

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

"You freak," Vernon Dursley screamed at the small boy as he pulled his foot back and kicked the small child in the side for the fourth time. He heard the freaks ribs break and grinned evilly, "Embarrass me in the middle of an important meeting. Climb on the school buildings to try and get me in trouble. I'll teach you, you little shit," he snarled out as he picked up the belt and started swinging until the freak passed out.

Vernon was huffing from the exertion from whipping the boy and as he leaned against the wall to catch his breath he realized the boy was unconscious. Grabbing the freak by the hairs on his head, he hurled the freak into his cupboard where a cry came from the unconscious boy; he gave a smug smirk of satisfaction. Leaning into the small space he punched him in the gut.

Several hours later the seven year old Harry Potter woke up in agony. Reaching up, he tried to push the door open but it was locked so he curled up in a ball and laid there in pain from the beating his Uncle had given him for being caught on the roof of the school by the headmaster. He knew there were several broken bones in his small body from the kick along with the blood soaking the back of his ripped shirt. Silent tears ran down his face from the pain. He refused to cry out, because if he cried out in pain, all he would get was more pain.

With a whisper, he said, "Why do I have to live here? Why did my parents have to get drunk and get themselves killed?" as pain racked his body again, he cried out, "I wish I was somewhere safe from my uncle."

With a pop, Harry Potter, vanished from number 4 Privet Drive!

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

Up in Scotland, an old man was sitting at his desk sipping his tea. He popped a lemon drop in his mouth as he read over the newest legislation that was trying to be passed in the Wizengamot. Quickly signing the parchment, he picked up another of the new bills. He popped another lemon drops into his mouth as he leaned back in his chair to read.

He was halfway through the bill when several silver devices started belching smoke and giving off a cacophony of high pitched, piercing whistles, shattered the night air. The parchment went flying one way as his lemon drops flew out of his mouth as his feet hit the floor. Rushing to the small cabinet that held the silver instruments, he noticed that several were turning black as he watched. Albus felt himself shit himself at the meaning of that blackness.

'Oh, crap! My pawn… I mean the poor boy needs me,' Albus thought as he pulled his wand and quickly cleaned his pants.

He looked to Fawkes on his perch, he said, "Fawkes, come here and take me to Number 4 Privet Drive."

Fawkes flew over to his master, and Dumbledore grabbed his tail feather. They both vanished as a ball of fire engulfed them.

Dumbledore appeared on the doorstep of Number 4 and quickly rang the bell and waited. He then pressed the button again and again until he heard a voice inside.

"Bloody hell, who is it at this time of night?" snarled a male voice.

Dumbledore heard the heavy footsteps coming down the stairs as he pressed the button yet again.

"Hold your bloody horses!" shouted the voice.

Dumbledore heard the clicking of the locks and the door was yanked open.

"What the bloody hell do…" Vernon snapped out as he pulled the door open and then and stopped talking as he looked at the old man wearing robes, "What do you want, freak?" he snarled out as his face started to turn purple.

"Mr. Dursley, I must see Harry," Dumbledore replied with a smile as his eyes twinkled.

"There's no Harry here," Vernon snapped out as he slammed the door.

Dumbledore blinked twice when the door slammed, then pulled his wand. A quick _Alohomora_ and the door opened. He stepped inside the house.

"Get out! This is breaking and entering. I will call the constables if you don't leave this…"

With quick silencing and binding spells, Dumbledore walked past the man to the cupboard, and opened it. What he saw, sickened him. The small room was covered in blood, even to the thin mattress. Pulling out his wand, he did a quick death detection spell. It came back negative. He then did several other spells. They suggested that the boy had apparated somewhere.

'This is not good. Where can he be?' Dumbledore thought as he stood up and went to Vernon.

"What did you do to the boy?" Dumbledore snarled, as he looked the man in the eyes.

In seconds, he saw the man beating the boy and then hurling him into the cupboard.

Dumbledore closed his eyes and calmed his breathing before he said anything.

Opening his eyes, he said in his grandfatherly voice, "You fool! I said I wanted him broken, not dead, crippled or missing. Now I have to find him before anyone else does… and you'd better hope I do, or else!"

Vernon gulped and tried to respond as the wizard looked at him.

"When I find him, he will return here. But no more abuse like this. You can verbally abuse and abase him, but don't hit him anymore," Dumbledore said as he turned and left the house.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

Far, far away, a small broken child landed with a thud on the floor in a large cabin of a ship. A woman named Jalyla Silvermoon sat at the desk that was covered in papers and several books, her bright blue eyes were reading what she had just written in the ships log. Her long blond hair was braided and hung over one shoulder. She was wearing silverish colored chainmail armor with a griffin on it. She looked up at the sound. Seeing a body lying on her cabin floor, she stood up. Pulling out her dagger, she went around the desk and used her foot to turn the body onto its back and gasped out as she looked down on a small human child that had been beaten badly and killed. Sheathing her dagger, she knelt next to the child as her mind wondered how the boy had appeared on her ship, and in the condition he was in, and who had done this to a child? She reached out and touched the boy's head, and was surprised when he moaned in pain.

Reaching up to her throat, she pulled out her holy symbol and clutched it in her right hand as she laid her left on the boy's forehead; she called on Corellon Larethian to heal the child of his injuries.

"_Mighty Corellon, please heal this child of his injuries. Bring forth your divine presence if he is destined to greatness and __let__ your magic heal his wounds. Bless his soul, and bring forth the laughter and __the __love__ that__ all children have in their small bodies. I beseech you my lord, let your divine healing heal this child to full health,"_ Jalyla called out to the heavens.

The divine presence of her God flowed into her, down her arm, and into the small child. He started glowing, right in front of her. She watched as her Divine Lord's magic healed the child. With her mage sight, she saw his broken bones and torn flesh heal from the injuries he had sustained.

The boy gave a scream as blood and black smoke started pouring from the scar on his forehead. It started forming into a hideous face. Pulling her silver dagger, she slashed through the image that was forming.

"_Be gone you vile thing, I banish __thee__ back to the pits of the nine hells,"_ Jalyla called out.

The blade shattered the smoky form, and it gave a screech as it vanished. She knelt there looking at where the smoke had been when a moan caught her attention and she looked down at the boy, and into the most beautiful green eyes she'd had ever seen.

"_Hello,"_ she said.

Harry blinked his eyes in surprise as he looked on the beautiful woman and tried to figure out what she was saying and he noticed her hair and eyes were like the sun. She was wearing some type of metal armor and had a wicked looking knife in her right hand. She had light brown pants, with boots that went up to her knees.

"Ah, hello. Where am I? How did I get here?" Harry replied as he looked around the room.

Jalyla stood up, walked to her desk, and opened the drawer. She reached in and pulled out a small box, which she set on the desk. Opening the box, she pulled out a silver earring. She walked back to Harry, and showed it to him as she knelt beside him. Reaching up to Harry's ear, she clipped it to his ear.

Then she said, "Hello, who are you? How are you feeling? My name is Jalyla Silvermoon," and Harry understood her perfectly.

Harry's hand went to his ear in surprise as the woman spoke, and then he replied, "Pleased to meet you, Ma'am. My name is Harry Potter. How did I get here? I am feeling a lot better, I don't hurt anymore!"

"Hello, Harry. I'm very happy you're not hurting anymore. As to how you got here, I think magic brought you here," Jalyla replied.

"Magic is not real. That's what Uncle Vernon always says," Harry said with a whisper.

"Then how did you arrive on my ship and in my cabin?" Jalyla asked.

Harry shrugged and then said, "I'd better get back home. Uncle Vernon will be mad that I'm out of my cupboard."

"I think it will be hard to get you back home… at least, right away. Do you know where your home is?" Jalyla asked.

"I know it's in Little Whinging, Surrey. Where am I?" Harry asked as he sat up.

"Well, Harry, I'm not sure where Surry is. Do you know what country it's in?" Jalyla asked.

She helped the boy up to his feet and scowled at the ill-fitting clothes.

Harry flinched when he saw the scowl, and whispered, "Please don't hurt me."

"Child, I'm not going to hurt you. I was disgusted by those clothes," she replied.

"Oh… I'm sorry. It's all that I have," Harry replied.

"That's, okay. Now, what country do you come from?" Jalyla asked again.

"I live in the United Kingdom, or England as some people call it," Harry replied.

"I don't know that Kingdom, where on Oerth is it?"

"Oerth? What is that?" Harry asked.

"Oerth is the primary planet in this system. I myself originally come from the City of Greyhawk. Which is a city on that planet," Jalyla replied.

Harry's eyes grew wide as he looked at the woman.

He blurted out, "Planet? System?"

"Yes, you're on my ship and we're heading for the Rock of Bral to unload our cargo…"

"Rock of Bral? What is that?" Harry asked as his stomach rumbled.

"It's a port for ships that travel through this sphere. We'll be docking there in two days. Come. Let's get you something to eat," she said.

She had noted the sound of Harry's empty stomach, and held out her hand to him.

"Okay," Harry replied as he took her hand.

Harry noticed her hand was soft, but hard, at the same time.

Jalyla led Harry out of her cabin and to the stairs. Harry noticed they went up one deck, and then walked through the ship to another set of stairs where they went up again. Harry's head was in constant motion as he looked at everything. He saw strange rocks mounted to the wall that were glowing with light, and floors and walls that seemed to shine with a glow of hard work. He wanted to ask, but remembered the rule: 'Never ask questions.'

They reached the top of the second set of stairs, and Harry gasped out as he saw a creature that looked like a cross between a human and a hippopotamus coming towards them and tried to slide behind the woman holding his hand.

"It's okay, Harry, he won't hurt you," Jalyla said as she looked down at Harry who had sucked in his breath as to scream.

"What is he?" Harry gasped out as he watched the small ears on the creature's head twitch.

"That is Gruff, he is a Giff, and is one of my employees. He is captain of the ship's defenses," she replied.

"Oh… He won't hurt me, will he?" Harry asked as he looked at Gruff and all the weapons hanging off of him.

"No, he will not. Hey, Gruff, I want you to meet Harry," Jalyla said.

Harry watched as the creature looked at him. He felt like he should run, when Gruff smiled at him.

Gruff knelt in front of Harry, offered his huge hand, and said, "Well, hello there."

Harry looked at the hand and reached out and grasped it, "Hello."

"Hmm, not very strong. You should work on that," Gruff replied as he released Harry's hand.

"Sorry," Harry said as his stomach grumbled again.

"That's okay. You sound hungry. You should go get something to eat," Gruff replied.

"That's where we're heading right now. I'll see you on deck in an hour, for the ship's drill," Jalyla said as they started walking.

"Yes, I'll see you on the battle-deck, Captain," Gruff replied as he turned and went up the stairs.

Jalyla led Harry into the main dining room and over to her table. Sitting down, she had Harry sit beside her. She reached for a silver bell and rang it. Seconds later one of the ship's waiters arrived.

"Afternoon, Captain. What may I get you for lunch?"

"Stew for both of us, and several loaves of bread. Wine for me and water for the boy, unless we have some milk," Jalyla ordered.

"Coming right up, Captain, and yes we still have some milk," the man replied and left the table.

"Harry, I want you to eat as much as you can. You're way to thin, for my book. Now you will find ship food tends to run to stews and soups, with porridge for breakfast; because we serve all three meals, all during the day, because of crew rotation. When you're off duty, I want you to eat as much as you can, weather you're hungry or not. Now, as to finding your home, do you really want to go back there?" Jalyla asked.

"I can stay here?" Harry asked.

"Yes, you can stay; but everyone on the ship, except for paying passengers, works. How would you like the job of 'cabin boy?'"

"What would I do?" Harry asked as the waiter came in and placed a large bowl of stew in front of him along with cut up quarters of loaves of bread.

"Well, your duties will be many things; but, mostly, they will be small jobs below deck, on the ship. They could be things like scrubbing the decks, or sometimes you may be helping the cooks, or cleaning the cabins. When we dock, you will help out with unloading the cargo; but, only with what you can carry. You will stand a watch on the main deck, keeping an eye out for ships approaching us, to attack us by surprise. During an attack, though, I want you below deck where you will be safe. You will be paid for your work! I refuse to have slaves or slave labor. When you put in a hard day of work, you will be paid for it! I will also teach you reading, writing, navigation, and astronomy; so you can climb up in the ranks of the crew, if you wish it. So, do you want the job?" Jalyla asked.

As Harry sat there listening to Jalyla, his smile grew from ear to ear.

"Yes, I do!" he blurted out.

"Then you have a job. The first thing we'll do, is to get you your own room and some decent clothes. The purser should be able to see to that. Now eat," Jalyla ordered as she picked up her spoon and dunked it into her stew.

Harry picked up his spoon, and started eating his lunch. He couldn't believe how his life was changing. He sent a silent 'thank you' to whoever had brought him to the ship.

**.**

.

.

**Languages**

Italics (Greyhawk Common)

Italics/Underline (Elvish)

Normal (English)

,

.

_**First Edited By Bill Lewis, Futurist**_

_**Final Edit By TeNdErLoin**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**Harry Potter **

**The Magi**

**.**

**The Journey Begins**

**.**

.

.

**COMMENTS: PSAY**, please turn your reply to comments on if you want a response from your comment.

**Guests,** please log in if you want a response.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

**.**

Harry laid his spoon down as he picked up the last slice of bread, and covered it with butter. He quickly ate the bread and his stomach seemed to sigh in contentment as he swallowed the last bite. Picking up his glass of milk, he drained it in two swallows and wiped his mouth.

"Did you get enough?" Jalyla asked as she wiped her mouth with her napkin.

"Yes, Ma'am. The stew was really good, and the bread was good, too," Harry replied.

"Good, now let me show you around my ship. We will first go see the purser and get you signed on as crew and get you some better clothes," Jalyla said as she stood up.

"These are fine," Harry replied as he slipped out of the chair.

"No, they are not. They are way too big for you and they make you look like they'd fit a full grown Giff," Jalyla said as she took his hand and led him out of the room and up one more deck.

Harry saw several short men about his size but three times as wide carrying huge weapons on their backs. They had beards, even the females, which covered their stomachs. He noticed they seemed very gruff and had scowls on their faces as they went by carrying a giant spear that was as long as Jalyla was tall.

"Those are dwarves, and my shock marines. They are what are called Mountain Dwarves and are very deadly fighters. The spears you saw them carrying are ballista bolts for the primary defense of the ship. Those are practice ballistic bolts that have runes carved into them to return them to the ships magazine after they are discharged at a training target," Jalyla said as she led Harry to a steel door that she rapped on.

The door was yanked open and Harry looked up at the black dressed man with black greased back hair (think Snape) and black eyes.

"Captain, what may I do for you?" the man asked.

"Barlow, I need you to sign young Harry up as cabin boy and get him some clothes that fit him. Make sure he has at least four sets of clothes and I will supply him with a cloak and boots to wear," Jalyla ordered.

"A stowaway, huh, and like usual, you're giving him a job," Barlow replied.

"No, he's not a stowaway. Somehow magic brought him to the ship and dropped him in my cabin. He was badly hurt and very bloody from injuries his uncle gave him. I offered him a job and a place to live until we can get him back home," she said as she ruffled Harry's hair with a smile.

"As you wish, Captain. Come boy, let's get you signed up and outfitted," Barlow ordered as he stepped to the side.

Harry looked up at Jalyla and then stepped into the room which was very small. Against one wall was a bed and small table. Against the other was a large desk and bookcase holding dozens of leather bound books. In front of the desk was a small chair and behind him was another door.

"Sit," Barlow snapped as he stepped around his desk and sat down. He pulled a thick book from the shelf and opened it.

Harry noticed the book said crew roster when the man set it down on the desk.

"Harry, I need a name to put down in the book. Do not give me your real name, because if someone knows your name, they can use it against you," Barlow said as he picked up a quill and dipped it in the ink.

Harry sat there thinking and then looked back at Jalyla and asked, "Can I use your last name?"

Jalyla smiled and nodded.

Turning back to the man he said, "Harry Silvermoon."

Barlow quickly wrote the name down and asked, "Age and birth date."

"I'm seven years old and was born on July 31st", Harry replied.

"Home port."

"Little Whinging, Surrey in the United Kingdom," Harry said.

Barlow quickly wrote the name down and then asked, "Captain, what will his pay be?"

Jalyla stood there thinking and then replied, "Two silver a day with a twenty gold sign on bonus and three months back pay."

Harry watched as the shock flowed across the man's face and it looked like his eyes bulged out.

"Cap…"

"Give him the pay I ordered. He will need the money when we get to the rock to buy what he needs, until I can get him home," Jalyla butted in.

"Yes, Ma'am," Barlow said and made an indication on wage for the boy and then opened his desk. Pulling out a lockbox he pulled out several bags that he emptied out on the desk.

Harry's eyes went wide as he looked at the coins and he watched as the man counted out twenty of the gold coins and then stacked up nine more. The coins were an inch around and about a eight of an inch thick.

Harry watched as Jalyla walked around the desk and leaned down to Barlow and whispered in his ear. Barlow's face went from a sneer to shock and then a frown.

"Yes, Ma'am," he said and then looked at Harry, "Harry, I'm sorry I was gruff with you."

"That's ok. You don't know me, and…"

"No, it's not ok," Barlow replied as he held out his hand and added, "friends?"

Harry looked at the hand in shock. He'd never had a friend and he looked up at the man's face and reached out his small hand, "I've never had a friend, but I would like to."

Barlow nodded and shook the hand as Jalyla coughed.

Harry looked over at his new boss.

"Harry, these are gold coins, yes as in real gold. Each gold coin is worth either ten silver or two hundred coppers each. You can use some of your pay to buy things from the ship's stores or save them and use it when we reach port. Now, you can take all of it with you or you can have Barlow bank it for you until you need it," Jalyla said.

Harry scrunched up his nose as he though and then replied, "Bank all but one coin."

"That is a very good idea, Harry," Barlow said as he wrote down how much Harry had, under his name and then slid all the coins but one back into the bag. He placed the single coin left in a small bag and placed them all back in his desk. He exchanged the coin for nine silver and twenty coppers before placing the coins in another bag which he handed to Harry as he stood up, "Follow me and we'll get you out of those rags."

Harry looked up at Jalyla and saw her nod so he stood up and followed the man through the door behind him. Inside the larger room, there were shelves along both walls and through the center of the room for eight sets of shelves. The top shelves were filled with what looked like bedding, table clothes and towels while along the bottom of each shelf were rows of large trunks with rounded lids.

"This is the linen storage room. All linens used on the ship are stored here along with towels and table cloths. In the trunks are clothing that have been left behind or taken off pirate ships that have attacked us," Barlow said as he walked over to one of the trunks in the back and pulled it out. Opening the trunk, he looked at the boy and said, "Strip."

Harry gulped and pulled his clothes off and stood there in his underwear.

"What are those?" Barlow asked as he looked at the cloth around the boy's waist.

"Underwear, Sir," Harry blushed and added, "They cover my…"

"Oh, a form of braies," Barlow said as he pulled some clothes out and held them up to the boy. Seeing the shirt fit a lot better then what the boy had been wearing he laid it to the side and then pulled out some stockings along with a tunic that he held up, "These should fit you," he said and handed them to Harry.

Barlow helped the boy put on the clothes and noticed that the tunic was a little large but he should grow into it soon. Reaching into the trunk he pulled a black belt made from a lizard man's skin and wrapped it around Harry's waist. The belt had a sheath and dagger already attached to it. He then pulled the dagger out and saw it was razor sharp.

"Boy, you see this?" Barlow said holding the dagger.

Harry nodded his head as he looked at the six-inch long blade of the dagger.

"This is not a toy. It's used to defend yourself or others. If the ship is attacked it's your primary weapon until you can learn to wield a sword. Keep it sharp and clean and it will last you for a long time," Barlow said as he resheathed the dagger and tucked the bag of coins that he had given Harry into a hidden pocket.

"Thank you," Harry replied as he looked at his clothes.

"You're welcome. You can come see me later and we'll find you some more clothes," Barlow replied as he stood up and looked at his captain, "Here you go Ma'am. One dressed cabin boy just add shoes and a cloak and he's all dressed up."

Jalyla laughed and said, "Thank you Barlow. Come along, Harry. Let's get you some new boots."

Harry liked Jalyla's laugh, it sounded like music to him. He followed her back to her cabin, where Jalyla went to one of the many trunks and pulled one off the stack. He watched as she opened it and started rummaging through the trunk, pulling clothes out and dropping them on the floor as she looked inside.

"Ahh ha! Here they are," she said and pulled out a brown pair of knee high boots and a green cloak.

Harry looked at the boots and knew they were way too big for him.

"Took these off a mage who attacked the ship about five months ago with his pirate buddies," Jalyla said as she turned towards Harry and saw the look on his face, "What's wrong?" she asked.

"They'll never fit me. They're to big," Harry replied as he looked at the boots again.

"Bet you they will," she replied.

Harry looked at the boots and then the woman and shook his head no.

"Harry, I will make you a bet. If these boots don't fit, I will give you a thousand gold coins, but if they do, you have to give me a hug. Deal?"

"Deal," Harry said as he thought he would win either way. Placing his right foot in the right boot, he watched in amazement as the boot shrunk to fit his foot and leg.

Jalyla giggled as Harry's eyes seemed to bulge out in surprise, "Told you they'd fit. Those boots and the cloak will allow you to move silently and stealthy. If you stand still, with the cloak around you, people will have a hard time noticing you unless you move. Now, let's go up on deck after I lace them up for you," she said.

"Yes, Ma'am," Harry replied as he watched Jalyla lace up his new boots.

When finished, Harry put the cloak on, with Jalyla's help, and then took her left hand in his. They left the cabin and went up five decks to find the main deck where they found the Dwarves checking over the ship's weapons under a reddish glow that seemed to Harry to come from orbs that floated above the deck. Harry stopped and looked around at all the stars and how dark it was.

Jalyla led Harry to the rail and he gasped out for there was no water and the ship had some type of wing sticking out of its side.

"Harry, welcome aboard the Jammership _Blackwood."_

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

Albus watched the unspeakable cast his spells into the cupboard under the stairs and then glanced at the woman and man who had ruined a lot of his plans at this time. Petunia and Vernon Dursley were petrified sitting on their couch and he could tell they were watching him and the unspeakable working in the hallway. Turning back to the man he said, "Well?"

"Well, what?" the man replied as he continued casting spells.

"What have you figured out?" Albus demanded.

"Nothing yet… Wait a minute…" the man said and started casting another series of spells and then stopped as magic burst from the cupboard and blew him into the wall across the hallway.

"Are you all right?" Albus asked the man as he sat there shaking his head.

"No, I'm not. I have the mother of all headaches; but I can tell you this, Harry Potter is not in this universe, anymore. Whatever happened that night, some powerful force reached through time and space and plucked the boy out of your hands. Where is he? I have no idea, but I will say this, whoever's helping him is very powerful," the unspeakable said as he stood up and cleaned his robes off of plaster from the walls.

"Can you still try and find him for me? Our plans cannot go forward without him," Albus asked as he pulled a small bag out and said, "Lemon drop?"

"No, I don't want your potion covered lemon drops and yes I can keep looking for him, but I need access to that cupboard," the man replied.

"That wouldn't be good, you coming here all the time could raise questions," Albus said.

"Are you a wizard or not," the man replied and waved his wand at the cupboard. A line formed around the compartment, and the whole thing detached itself from the house. With another wave, the room floated out into the hallway with a section of the floor, kitchen wall and the stairs, "that will do it. Make sure you replace what I took," he said and vanished with a pop, taking the cupboard with him.

Albus pulled out his wand and quickly replaced the missing section of the house before turning to the two muggles, "When I find Potter, he will be returned to you. Make sure you treat him how I told you to. No more physical abuse, or else. As for him missing school, he's visiting his dying grandfather overseas. Here are some records that show you flew him to America," Albus said.

With a wave of his wand he released the Dursleys as he dropped a folder on the coffee table.

"Freak! Get out!" Vernon snarled.

"Ta, ta, for now," Albus said with a twinkle in his eye, as he turned and vanished.

**.**

.

**Sorry this has taken a few days, my dad's in the hospital and I've been worried about him.**

.

**Languages**

Italics (Greyhawk Common)

Italics/Underline (Elvish)

Normal (English)  
,

.

_**First Edited By Bill Lewis, Futurist**_

_**Final Edit By TeNdErLoin**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	3. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**Harry Potter **

**The Magi**

**.**

**The Rock**

**.**

.

.

**Guests,** please log in if you want a response.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

**.**

For the last two days, Harry worked during the day making sure his assigned cabins were clean for the customers as well as the bathrooms and passageways. During the evenings, he was in the Captain's cabin with Jalyla learning to read and write as well as learning astronomy which was a necessity for his new life as a sailor on a ship. The hard part was writing with a quill and ink, he kept getting the ink on his hands which would cause him to smear it on the paper. Jalyla would just laugh and hand him another sheet of parchment to write on.

The morning of the third day, Harry stood beside Jalyla as the ship approached the massive asteroid that was turned into a port. Giant docks extended out into space for the ships to dock which had dozens of different types of ships docked to it. Two hours before, they had passed through the Rock of Bral's picket line as Jalyla called them and were now approaching their docking position on what she called the A level of docks.

"Harry, pay attention," Jalyla ordered as she shouted out, "All hands prepare to dock. Helm, back one third on power and port turn by two points. Up bow by one degree. Pull in the flippers."

Harry watched as the ship turned to port and the bow rose up as the ship slowed down again.

"All stop. Throw out the lines," Jalyla shouted out.

As the bow of the ship came in between the two piers, a pair of the sailors threw two ropes out to the dock hands to starboard, One man quickly started pulling the rope towards him while the other jumped in a small dingy that was quickly pulled away from them and to the main dock.

Harry watched as the small boat floated across the open space like it was sitting on water. He was about to ask how it did that when it came to a stop with a blue flare around the bottom of the boat.

"Cool," Harry said as the man stood up and threw the rope up to the main dock.

The rope the man passed up was passed was quickly threaded through a pulley system.

Jalyla looked around the ship to see if they were cleared before they were pulled into the gravity plane of the port and then shouted out once more, "Winch us in."

The _Blackwood_ gave a lurch as the ship started forward towards the dock. When the ship was almost to the concourse, they winch stopped pulling the ship and then the ship was going sideways to the pier where a gangway was lowered in place as three more lines were tossed to the dock workers.

"Shut the helm down and get Morick out of the chair so he can get some sleep," Jalyla shouted out and then said, "Come on Harry, lets me show you what we need to do before we can go into town."

"Ok," Harry replied and picked up the book that Jalyla gave him to hold, they headed for the gangway where a tall man was coming up the gangplank with four dwarves behind him.

"Jalyla, how I hope you had fair sailing this last trip," the man said as he took Jalyla's left hand and kissed it.

"Crowder, it's good to see you as well. We had a good trip. A fast trip with no problems and much profit for both of us," Jalyla replied as she pulled her hand back.

"Who's the boy?" Crowder asked as he looked at Harry.

"A friend's son. This is Harry, he was orphaned and I was asked to take care of him. He's our new cabin boy. Now to business, we have a full cargo hold and ten passengers that wish to disembark," Jalyla replied.

"Hello lad. The names Crowder, if you need anything let me know and I'll help you out," the man said as he offered his hand.

Harry looked at the hand and then replied as he shook it, "Thank you, Sir."

"Crowder, he's too young to be going to the places you would suggest. Now here's a list of our passengers, and this is our cargo manifest for the delivery to the Rock," Jalyla said as she handed the man two scrolls.

"Thank you," Crowder said and passed the scrolls back to one of his guards as Jalyla handed him a small sack.

"Our docking fees," Jalyla said as she dropped the sack of gold into Crowder's hand.

"Thank you, again," Crowder replied and then said, "Everything seems in order. Have a nice day captain. Nice meeting you Harry," he added as he turned and walked down the gangplank.

Harry stood next to Jalyla, the book open on a keg in front of him with a quill in his hand as the first passenger came up to them. The man was wearing leather armor with a longsword on his left hip. He had blue eyes and his dark auburn hair was tied into a pony tail, and a silver earring dangled from his left ear. On his back was a large pack that seemed very heavy to Harry,

"Mister Koalo, I hope you had a pleasant time on the ship," Jalyla asked as she offered her hand.

He shook her hand as he replied, "It was a pleasant trip. I am… happy to be home," releasing her hand he looked down at Harry and said, "Remember what I told you. Keep your weapons sharp and your eyes sharper," as he handed Harry a small pouch, "this is for keeping my room clean for me."

Harry blushed and took the bag as he replied, "Thank you, Sir. I will do everything you told me. Enjoy your vacation with your family."

"I will," Koalo replied as he ruffled Harry's hair and turned to walk down the gangplank.

Harry smiled and then checked off the man's name from the book showing he had disembarked from the ship. Over the next twenty minutes the remaining nine passengers left the ship to head into town or find transport to somewhere else. Harry happily checked them off along with pallets of cargo that was called out as they were lifted out of the cargo hold. When finished, he handed the book to Jalyla and gave her another hug as she requested.

"Ever since that bet, I have been giving lots of hugs," Harry said as he released Jalyla.

"I don't mind. Hugs are nice," Jalyla replied with a smirk, and then said, "Come on scamp, I'll take you into town and we'll get you some more clothes and some books to read."

"Really?" Harry asked as he followed Jalyla

"Really," she replied as they reached the stairs.

"Cool," Harry said as he followed Jalyla down the stairs to the command deck where he entered his cabin and put his small bag of writing supplies on the small desk.

Harry noticed the pouch with writing on it he leaned over and saw it said pay pouch. Picking up the pouch, he looked inside and saw gold, silver and copper coins. With a smile, he tucked it in his pocket and walked out of his small room just as Jalyla came out of hers.

"Ready to go?" Jalyla asked as she came to a stop next to Harry and held out her left hand.

"Yes, Ma'am," Harry replied as he took her left hand in his.

"Then lets get going. Now if anything happens, I want you to stay behind me," Jalyla ordered as the climbed the stairs to the main deck and walked off the ship.

Harry's head developed a constant jerking motion as he tried to take in everything as they walked away from the ship. He saw several of the crew that he had become friends with going into the bars or other buildings. One of the deck hands had his arms around two women that barely had any clothes on. When the man whispered something into the woman on his left, she giggled and then smiled at Harry giving him a wink that as she cupped her breast. Harry's face was bright red as he felt his arm being tugged and he looked up at Jalyla.

"Ignore them Harry, you're much too young to be thinking of those types of females," Jalyla said as she led him into a bakery.

Harry's nose was twitching as he took in the scent of fresh baked breads, cookies and pies.

"Captain Silvermoon, a pleasure to see you again. Two sticky buns?" a heavy set woman asked from behind the counter.

"Yes, two please," Jalyla asked and then looked at Harry and said, "Harry, I know the crew teased you about woman like the one Mister Hornshell had his arms around. When you're older you may indulge yourself…"

"But they said it was so much fun and then when they explained it. That I'd have to get naked with them to become a man, I cannot stop turning red about thinki…"

"I know Harry, and I will talk with the crew about not teasing you. You have plenty of time to be a child before you have to become a man, please wait for my sake," Jalyla replied.

"Here you go Captain, two sticky buns that will be two copper please," the woman said as she held out two buns covered in honey and nuts.

"Thank you Jacklia," Jalyla replied as she placed two copper coins on the counter and took the first bun and handed it to Harry.

Harry looked at the long piece of bread that looked like a miniature loaf of French bread. Biting the end like Jalyla just did he quickly tore the end off. It tasted like a cinnamon roll that he had to make his aunt a few times but better.

"This is good," Harry said as he took another bite.

"Glad you like it. Jacklia, I have six barrels of the northern flour you wanted on the ship. My crew said they'd deliver it around five for you," Jalyla said.

"Tell your crew thank you for me. I was getting low on Northern flour," Jacklia replied as the door opened and small family came in.

"We'll see you later. Come Harry, let's get you some more clothes," Jalyla said as they walked out of the store eating their bread.

Harry spent the day with his captain. They bought him a full wardrobe that consisted of enough clothes to last two weeks along with a trunk to put them in. They also bought dozens of books from Astronomy to Navigation to how to write correctly along with parchment, ink, quills and several blank journals for him to write in before they headed back to the ship. They stopped at an inn for dinner and Harry was dead tired when they reached the ship that he just set his bags to the side and collapsed on his bed. Later Jalyla checked on him, and tucked him under the blankets.

The next morning found Harry wide awake and waiting for the Captain to come out of her cabin. He had already eaten and put everything away where it was supposed to be and was sitting reading one of his new books when he heard a cough. Looking up, he smiled at Jalyla.

"Ready to go find a cargo?" she asked.

"Yes, Captain," Harry replied as he closed his book.

"Get your cloak and let's go. I heard a rumor yesterday that one of the blacksmiths had a cargo that needed to be delivered to Greyhawk," she said as Harry grabbed his cloak and skipped it on.

"Ready to go Ma'am," Harry replied in his squeaky voice.

"Then let's get going," she replied and they headed upstairs and off the ship.

Harry was looking around like he did the day before as they headed into a new section of the town. He watched as a squad of guards came pass them dragging a dozen men and women in chains. Behind them was a wagon pulled by a horse. Several barrels were tied to the side of the wagon. One had a spigot on it while the other had some type of tool in them the remaining two had buckets that were coated in a white substance hanging from them.

"Shit shovelers," Jalyla said as she waited for the wagon to go pass.

"What?" Harry asked as they started walking again.

"Those were drunks that were picked up by the guard. They were sentenced to a day of cleaning out the cesspits. When they finish cleaning out the pits, they toss in lime from the other buckets to help fight the smell. Then the waste is taken away to the farms where it's dumped in compost piles," Jalyla replied as they walked up to a house and she knocked.

The door was opened by a giant of a man wearing leathers. Harry noticed his arms were as big as around as his waist and that his clothes seemed burned in spots.

"Captain Silvermoon, welcome to our home," the man said.

"Hello Horian, I heard you have a cargo needing delivery," Jalyla replied.

"Aye, I do. Come in and talk with the wife about the contract. I have a job to finish for the council," Horian said as he stepped to the side.

"Can Harry watch you while I talk with Nila?" she asked.

Horian looked down at Harry and smiled at the young boy, "You want to watch me work?"

Harry looked at Jalyla and asked, "What does he work at?"

"Harry, Horian is a blacksmith. Do you know what that means?" she asked.

Harry shook his head no as he replied, "No, Ma'am."

"That means he takes metal and turns it into something else. I think you would like it, just follow his directions because you can get hurt if you fool around," she replied.

"I won't," Harry said as he turned to Horian and asked, "Can I watch?"

"Can you, you can even try your hand at swinging a small hammer," Horian replied with a laugh and stepped outside and said, "Come along lad," as he started walking across the street to the blacksmith.

Harry spent an hour watching a blacksmith named Horian working on a sword while Jalyla talked with the owner on a cargo she was supposed to pick up. He was ecstatic when the blacksmith allowed him to swing a smaller hammer on a piece of heated metal alongside the blacksmith's son who was banging away on a chunk of metal that he said he was going to turn into a dagger.

Horian watched Harry work and then stepped over to anvil, "Let me help you there Harry," he said as the tired boy stepped to the side. Taking the metal in the prongs he stuck it in the fire pit and pumped the bellows a few times to heat the metal.

"We need it hotter first, and I know what to make for you," Horian said as he pulled the strip of metal out and laid it on the anvil.

Harry watched as the man took over and turned the piece of metal into a U and when he dipped it into the barrel of water steam burst forth.

"Harry I turned your piece of metal into a horseshoe, you hang it above your door for luck. Make sure the open part is up so it fills with luck, ok?" as he pulled the horseshoe out and checked it. Seeing it was cool enough to handle he laid it on a piece of cloth and then handed the horseshoe to Harry

"Ok, Sir, I will," Harry said as he held the cooled piece of metal.

"Here are some nails for you," he said as he handed six nails to the boy.

"Thank you," Harry replied with a beaming smile.

"Welcome, now go get a drink of water and I think your Captain is coming out of the house now," Horian said as he looked across the street.

Harry grabbed a drink from a water skin and then ran across the road to Jalyla with a smile on his face.

"Did you have fun?" she asked Harry.

"Yes, look what I made with Mr. Horian's help," Harry replied as he held up the horseshoe.

"I see, we'll put it above your door," Jalyla said as they headed deeper into town.

Harry followed Jalyla around town for the next four hours, and by dark they had their new cargo so they headed back to the ship for dinner. Two days later, the _Blackwood_ left the Rock with a full cargo and a child that was growing up. Over the next four years Harry learned his trade and worked himself up from cabin boy to assistant cook/purser of the ship. Several of the meals he had learned while slaving for his Uncle and Aunt were very popular to the crew and passengers. Especially lasagna once he found away to make the noodles for the meal. The ship was attached several times, but quickly ran the pirates off or captured their ships with the overwhelming firepower of the _Blackwood's_ ballistae. The ships captured earned him a share of the spoils as Jalyla called it. He now had a magical trunk that Jalyla said was like a bag of holding and he had over a hundred books inside that he had taken as his share of plunder or bought in book stores in the various ports they had gone to. Not having to hide his intelligence, he now spoke and wrote the following languages Mountain Dwarf, Elvish, Common as well as English that he taught to Jalyla, Gruff and Barlow. He was learning how to fight with a short sword or long dagger as the dwarves called it as well as his dagger. .

One day on a new cargo run to the Rock which happened to be his birthday of arrival, he was standing watch on the main deck when his eyes caught something out in the distance. Pulling out his telescope he extended it and found the item that caught his attention.

"Oh fuck!" he said.

**.**

.

**My dad is still in the hospital, but doing better. Thank you for all your prayers.**

.

**Languages**

Italics (Greyhawk Common)

Italics/Underline (Elvish)

Normal (English)  
,

.

_**First Edited By **_

_**Final Edit By **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	4. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**Harry Potter **

**The Magi**

**.**

**The Battle**

**.**

.

.

**Guests,** please log in if you want a response.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

**.**

"Oh fuck!" he said.

Harry grabbed the handle for the ship alarm bell and started ringing it. Down in the ship bells started ringing waking up the crew.

"Come on," Harry whispered as he focused the glass on the ship approaching from behind.

The huge ship was shaped like a giant black widow and was closing fast. Behind him, he heard the hatches open up and the dwarves boiled out of the interior of the ship where they ran to their weapon station. Gruff, Jalyla and Morick the Dwarf walked over to him.

"What's the warning," Morick asked as he pulled out his telescope.

"Neogi Death spider closing fast from astern and below," Harry reported.

Morick spit over the side, and cursed as he raised his glass.

Jalyla pulled out her glass and focused it on the approaching ship and then turned to the plot table leaving the telescope floating beside Harry. Harry closed his glass as did Gruff and Morick. Both turned to the plot table that had an image of the ship hovering above it.

"Speed is thirty knots. I can see all five heavy weapons with crews. Looks like orc slaves, Umber Hulks and several neogi overseers'," Jalyla reported.

"Don't forget they can ram with the legs extended," Gruff said.

"I know. Morick, I want you to concentrate all fire at the front of the ship here," Jalyla said as she touched the front spot of the ship.

"Want me to take out the helm, I can do that," Morick replied and left to give his orders to the dwarves.

"Gruff, have the crew put on their armor and ready their weapons. Also prepare to deploy the ram," Jalyla ordered.

"As you command," Gruff said and walked away.

"Harry, good job, now get to your post below deck," Jalyla ordered as the ship started turning and four loud twangs were heard.

"But…"

"No buts, you're not ready to fight them yet," Jalyla replied as she lifted her staff and a lightning bolt shot from her staff towards the incoming ship.

Harry turned and ran for the stairs when the ship shuddered.

"Minor damage to port stern from a ballista hit," Morick shouted out.

"Return fire," Jalyla shouted out as she sent a fireball towards the enemy ship.

Harry watched as the fireball impacted on the top deck near the rear weapons and the catapult blew apart as another volley of ballista bolts came towards them. The _Blackwood_ turned out of the way of the incoming ballista bolts and he felt the ship shudder as the jettison was fired. Chunks of rock went hurling out of the stern towards the enemy ship. Most missed but two large rocks hit the bottom lower front leg and shattered it.

Several bolts of lightning were fired back from the Neogi ship and hit the port hull as the ship was turning in front of the enemy ship to bring her ballista's on target.

"FIRE!" Morick shouted and four heavy ballista's returned fire.

Harry watched as the four bolts flew through space and smashed into the bow of the enemy ship.

"Reload, we missed," Morick shouted and the Dwarves jumped to reload their weapons as two more ballistic bolts flew over the deck of the ship.

"Harry, get below deck," Jalyla shouted out as the ship turned hard to starboard.

Harry grabbed the rail as he felt the deck twist under him and he went down with a grunt as the rail hit his chin. Harry gasped out as he was yanked to his feet. Looking up he saw Gruff looking at him.

"Get below little one," Gruff ordered as he set Harry down on his feet.

"I can fight," Harry said as he showed his sword under his cloak.

"Aye, you can, but not up here. Captain would be hurting if you get hurt, so go below like she asked. Hide in that spot you found where your cloak and boots make you hard to find," Gruff ordered as he let the boy go and picked up his heavy crossbow.

With a sigh, Harry turned and headed down stairs just as the ship shuddered from another hit. Harry slipped into the narrow space between the stairs and the wall on the command deck. Pulling the hood of his cloak up, he readied his dagger. Harry waited there for what seemed the longest twenty minutes. He felt the hits on the _Blackwood_, and knew she was giving as good as she was taking because of the constant twangs of the ballista's could be heard and he felt the jettison discharge three more times before the ship came to a dead stop with a crashing sound that vibrated throughout the ship. He wanted to help, but at the same time he didn't want to disappoint Jalyla by disobeying her orders.

Harry stumbled out of his hiding place when he when all forward momentum came to a stop. Getting up, he picked up his dagger as he listened to the crew rush up on deck to engage the enemy. Harry stood there listing to clang of swords and pikes on shields and with a determined expression on his face; he headed up to the main deck with his sword and dagger ready.

Reaching the stairs that allowed them to exit onto the main deck, he climbed the stairs slowly. There were several bodies at the front of the stairs, but the clanging of weapons was coming from astern. Harry raised his head just enough so he could see under the bottom rail of the guard rail and he saw the crew and passengers in a half circle at the far end of the ship. Eight giant large, bipedal, insectoid aberrations with an ape-like build with giant mandibles that snapped at the crew. On the largest was a creature that looked like a cross between a wolf spider and a moray eel. It had eight segmented legs ending in claws, a bulbous spider-like body, a fairly long flexible neck, and an eel-like head with a mouth bristling with fangs.

'Crap, one Neogi and eight Umber Hulks along with twenty orc slaves,' Harry thought as he watched the battle. Looking behind him, he didn't see any more of the creatures coming aboard so he said a silent prayer that there weren't any more as he slipped up on to the deck using the bodies as cover.

The creature was directing the orcs and Umber Hulks in battle as Harry started working his way to the ballistae station. Harry had noticed that one of the starboard ballista was primed. Reaching the weapon he turned it until he could see the Neogi that was hurling spells at Jalyla. Just as he started to take aim at the creature, Harry saw Jalyla stagger backwards as several arrows hit her in the chest and she went down.

"NO!" Harry shouted as he pulled the trigger and the bolt flew through the air and slammed into the back of the Umber Hulk carrying the Neogi.

The bolt ripped through the back of the creature and partially out the front. The creature grasped the bolt as it turned around to see what had attacked it as the _Blackwood_ crew surged forward and half the orcs and three of the Umber Hulks went down under pike, sword, mace and hammer attacks as Jalyla climbed back to her feet.

Harry stood there watching as the Umber Hulk walked towards him with the Neogi directing it towards him, "Oh shit!" as the Umber Hulk fell to its knees in front of him.

"You and everyone one on this ship will die, but first will be your captain," The Neogi said as it slithered off the Umber Hulk's shoulder to stand before the human and grasped for its arm.

Harry stood there shaking in fear as it touched him.

"Meat, that is what you are," the Neogi said as drool dripped from its hinged jaw, "You and every human are meat for me."

"NO!" Harry screamed out as he thought of his adopted mother as pain flared through his body like he never knew before. It was like a damn bursting on a world as magic flared out of his small body and hit the Neogi, the Umber Hulks and the Orcs like a tidal wave. The wave of magic picked up the invaders and hurled them off the ship and through the air bubble wall where they went stiff in the coldness of space.

Harry stood there on shaking legs. He was totally exhausted and before he could say anything to Jalyla who was running towards him, his eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he fell to the deck.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk in his office at Hogwarts. His confident in the Department of Mysteries had reported that they were close to finding his missing pawn. It had been fifteen months since he had vanished and he wondered if he was still alive because the monitors he had placed on the boy all those years ago had failed a day after he had vanished. Even his heart stone monitor barely flickered with magic that told him he was alive, but was far away.

"Damn those Dursleys. I gave them simple instructions, but they didn't listen to me. No! I said I wanted him beaten down, not killed," Dumbledore mumbled as the fire flared.

"Albus are you alone," asked a voice from the fire.

"Yes, I am Misstep. Come on through," Albus replied.

Albus watched as the fire flared and his friend from the unspeakable stepped out of the fireplace, "What did you find out?"

"Where ever he is, he's only in the same area a few days at a time. It's like he's traveling on a ship or something. I was able to get a lock on him, but before I could open the gate, his magical signature moved out of range. I will keep trying, but Croaker is getting suspicious so I'll have to move the cupboard to my home so I can work in peace during my off time. I'll let you know when I get more information or if I can get a lock longer than two minutes," Misstep said.

"Keep trying, it's imperative we get him back. It's for the greater good that I train him otherwise when Tom comes back, all will be lost. Keep me informed," Albus stated.

"I will," Misstep replied as he stepped back into the fireplace and vanished.

**.**

.

**Well I had double laser eye surgery, my eyes are healing but I have to use cheap reading glasses until they are healed and can get a new prescription so writing is a pain right now.**

.

**Languages**

Italics (Greyhawk Common)

Italics/Underline (Elvish)

Normal (English)  
,

.

_**First Edited By **_

_**Final Edit By **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	5. Chapter 4

**.**

**.**

**Harry Potter **

**The Magi**

**.**

**The Battle**

**.**

.

.

**Guests,** please log in if you want a response.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

**.**

Jalyla was running before Harry had hit the deck. She couldn't believe the magical wave that had come out of her adopted son that had sent the invaders over the side and not a single one of her crew. Dropping beside Harry, she started checking him over, "Come on Harry, wake up for your mum," she said as she finished checking him over and found not a single wound on him as she sat back on her heels to look around the ship. Looking around, she started issuing orders to the crew.

"Morick, Gruff, get your marines ready and board that bitch. Put everyone of their crew to the sword and free any prisoners. Make sure their life helm is destroyed. Barlow, take Harry to my cabin and stay with him," Jalyla said as she pulled her long sword and brought her shield around to her left arm.

Jalyla watched as her crew rushed to obey her orders and then stepped up to her marines, "Marines! Take that ship," she shouted out and then men and women of the marine force cried out for vengeance.

Gruff took off and jumped the three meters and landed among six orcs that were getting to charge up the leg that was draped over the side of the whale ship. In one hand, he had his trusty glaive, and the other he had a Wheelock primed and ready. As he landed, he fired off the Wheelock's and dropped it before the startled Orcs could charge he was swinging his glaive live a great sword and lopped off two of the Orcs heads.

While the crew of the _Blackwood_ attacked the Neogi Deathspider, down in the Captain's cabin Harry was being laid down in Jalyla's bed. Sitting on the side of the bed, Barlow laid a wet cloth on Harry's head as he talked to the young boy.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

Albus sat in his chair; it had been three years since Harry Potter had vanished. He had less than a year to find him and return him to his aunts and uncles before the Wizard world would know he had vanished. His contact in the Department of Mysteries was still working on trying to locate the boy or even make a gate so he could follow him to where ever he was. The last gate attempt had been a disaster and the room they had been using had gone cold as a Dementors breath and the air in the room was sucked out through the portal. Even the door had almost been pulled out of its hinges before Misstep had closed the portal.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

Fourteen year old Harry Silvermoon stood at the bow of the _Blackwood_ as it headed into the harbor at Saltmarsh with its holds full of trade goods. The ship was using an illusion of a merchant galleon to hide is shape from the locals so she could deliver the casks of brandy and bolts of cloth to the local caravan that was waiting for them. It wouldn't do for them to realize that the ship was shaped like a large whale. His eyes wandered the area looking for trouble and he noticed a few fishing boats near the entrance to the harbor with their nets out. Up on a cliff, he noticed a three story house that looked run down.

The _Blackwood_ entered the harbor and came to a stop near the center of the bay while they waited for the customs officer to approach the heavily armed ship. Harry was wearing his leather armor that Morick had made for him. On each of his wrists were two platinum bracers with the Dwarven God _Fortubo_ image on them. Around his neck, he wore the holy symbol of _Boccob_ and _Corellon_. At his left hip was his short sword and on his right was a dagger. Clutched in his left hand was his oaken staff while his right held on to the rope, The oaken staff was wrapped in greenish leather from end to end and the top part had a wicked looking barbed hook on it that was razor sharp. Harry's long blood red hair was braded into a pony tail. Inside the ponytail were several lock picks and a slim dagger while the string that was tied around the tail was actually a garrote.

Seven years had passed since he arrived on the _Blackwood_. He had seen several battles versus pirates and traveled to new worlds hocking their trade goods. His mother had started training him in magic and was shocked that his magic was different from hers. Once he saw her use a spell and he started learning it from the spell books, he found he could cast them several times. He could now cast the magic missile spell up to twenty times before he became exhausted. A good night's sleep usually refueled his magic. Jalyla thought it had to do how magic was formed on his world and he wasn't sure. All he knew was he didn't miss his old world, his new life was a million times better then what he had left behind.

The hardest spells he could cast were the healing spells, while four fireballs were his limit or limit at this time because three months ago it was three. It seemed that the more he used his magic, the stronger it became. Morick had said it was acting like a muscle that was becoming stronger with more exercise. His library now consisted of two hundred spell books and scrolls taken from a dozen fights plus copies of his mother's books. It was harder to learn the spells from the books, but if he worked at it and the spell had a good enough description of what the spell could do, he would eventually learn it.

His mother was still shocked that he was casting multiple spells that she could only cast once or twice a day. While she had a hard time memorizing ten of what she called first level spells, he was able to cast twenty and it was only going up as the older he got. The last fight with a pirate group out by the Rock, Harry had decimated the attacking pirates by hitting them with the magic missile spell. Each spell was four missiles, but he had cast it twenty times, wiping out the men and woman who came over the rail of their galleon to invade the _Blackwood_. The pirates were quickly eliminated; the ship stripped and left burning behind them as they headed for Oerth and the small port ahead of them.

"Anything lad?" Morick asked as he came over to the bowsprit.

"Just a small merchant ship making ready to sail and the town looks like a cesspit, about thirty buildings and a single large warehouse along the bay. Looks like about forty houses as well. Why did we come to this place?" Harry asked as his eyes locked onto a small barge, "Barge coming out from shore."

"Barge approaching from the port quarter," Morick shouted out after he located the ship.

Harry and Morick stood at the bow and watched as the small barge came alongside and a fat man climbed up the side of the ship using a rope ladder that was lowered over the side. He had nodded his head to the guard detail and then the guard pointed at Jalyla standing at the stern of the ship and he headed that way.

"Looks like its bribe time," Harry stated as his mother started talking to the man.

"Typical port officials. All they want is their slice," Morick said and then asked, "Coming to the bar with me? I do owe you a drink of ale."

"Yes I will be. I have first shore leave with you and your men," Harry replied as he watched the man take a scroll of papers from his mum and started reading it.

After the man finished reading it he held out his hand and Jalyla pulled a small sack out of her belt pouch and handed it to him.

"Well that's it," Morick said as the man nodded to another man who had come aboard.

The sound of a horn came from the barge and Harry watched as three larger barges pushed off from shore.

"All hands prepare to unload cargo," Jalyla shouted out.

The men and woman of the Blackwood jumped to their duties. Hatch covers were yanked out of the deck reviling the shaft that descended three decks to the main hold. Harry and Morick went to the winch and helped lower the cable into the hold. Harry worked for the next two hours unloading the kegs of ale and bolts of cloth that were to be carried by a caravan that was due to arrive at the town in the next few days. As the last keg was lowered to the deck of the heavily laden barge, Harry turned the winch over to another crewman and walked away.

Harry stopped at the water barrel and dipped himself a scoop of water. The water tasted stale but knew it would be refilled with fresh water soon. Dipping another ladle worth, he poured it over his head and shook his head. His shoulder length hair flung the water away from him as his adopted mother walked up.

"Harry, I will be handling the cargo loads this time. Go into town and have some fun but stay out of trouble. Take Morick with you," Jalyla said as she looked at her son and smiled.

"Thanks mother. I wonder if they have any books stores," Harry replied as he looked at the small town.

"I don't know, but don't be surprised if they don't. This is only a hamlet," Jalyla replied as she dropped a small towel on his head.

"Thanks," Harry said as he started drying his head and face, "I really doubt they have one either. But you never know. Maybe a junk store will have something interesting."

"You never know, but one thing. Stay out of trouble," Jalyla ordered.

"Yes, Mum," Harry replied as he looked around and spotted his best friend, "Come on Morick. First drink I recall is on you," he said as he headed for the rail.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

Harry leaned back in his chair and belched, "Damn that's good food and ale."

Morick let loose with a belch that could shatter eardrums and curdle milk, "Needs more spice," he said as he took another swig of his ale before shouting, "Barkeep, more ale."

The barkeep came over and filled their mugs and took the four copper pieces from the dwarf, "Just call if you need…" he said as he was drowned out by the neighboring table.

"I tell you there were lights in the manor again last night, that old place is haunted, I just know it," said a scruffy looking man with white hair to his companion.

"Barlow, you're balmy. No one's lived there for years and it's not haunted, just old like you. Now shut up about that house while I be eating," the man dressed as a fisherman snapped out as he tore the loaf of bread in half and started eating it.

"As I was saying before being interrupted. Just call if you need more," the barkeep said as he picked up the pitcher of ale.

Harry continued to listen in on Barlow talk about the abandoned manor house and he looked over at his best friend, and whispered, "Hey Morick After we finish here, let's go check out that haunted house. We may find some treasure," as he drained his ale.

Morick looked over at the two fishermen and then replied, "Aye, sounds good. I'll get Gunder and Halk from their table and the four of us will go check it out. But one thing. You do what I say, Jalyla will skin me alive if something happened to you."

"Ok," Harry said as he stood up and picked up his sword and bag and walked over to the barkeep to ask for directions and food to take with them. While Harry was getting supplies, Morick went over to another table and leaned down to whisper to the two dwarves sitting there eating and drinking. The two dwarves nodded their heads and stood up. Gunder tossed a few coins on the table while Halk drained his ale. Both picked up their heavy battleaxes and the four of them trudged out the door.

"The barkeeper says the house is four miles east of Saltmarsh, just inland of the old coast road and looking out to sea over a small cliff. It's about an hour walk and we should get there around three, he also says he'll let mum know where we've gone," Harry said as they started walking out of town.

They walked for an hour, joking and laughing at what they may find in the house. As they came over a small hill they saw the house better. There was a six foot tall stone wall that surrounded the property which had collapsed in several places. The gate was heavy and ornate with the name 'CASTILE' on each section of the gate. The points that prevented people climbing over were bent over on the right hand gate and both were black and rusty from age. Through one section of the collapsed wall they could see a garden that was overgrown with once must have been a beautiful garden. Several birdbaths stood among the weeds and a third was shattered lying on its side. The house stood thirty-five feet high from ground level to roof ridge; the roof was peak-pointed and gabled, with several holes from missing slates. They could see a second floor and what looked like an attic. The house, once painted green was very faded and run down.

"Well lad, which way?" Morick asked.

Harry blinked at Morick's question and said, "Why are you asking me?"

"You're the leader so you make the decisions," Morick replied as Gunder snickered.

"But… But you have the experience," Harry gasped out as Gunder bent over laughing and slapping his right knee.

"You need to learn lad, so choose. We can go through the gate and up to the front door or through yonder garden and through those doors," Morick replied as he pointed his gauntlet covered finger at each opening.

Harry turned and looked at both directions and said after thinking for a few minutes, "I think we should go through the garden. There could be traps along the path from the gate to the door."

"Good lads, now that you've made your decision, let's go find some treasure and kick some smelly monster ass," Morick said as he adjusted his shield and readied his axe.

Morick went first through the opening and looked around carefully, he had taken three steps when Gunder cried out and hurled one of his throwing axes.

The axe spun through the air and hit the ground two feet to Morick's left. Blood sprayed everywhere as a four foot long black snake lost its head. The snake had been in mid strike when the axe had sheared its head off and the bloody body still hit Morick in his left leg.

"That was close, hate snakes," Morick snarled as he brought his axe down and cut the body in twain.

"Snakes are not so bad, now from what you told me, about being underground, I'd hate to meet a purple worm," Harry said as he watched the grass for anymore vipers.

"True lad, so true," Morick replied as he started walking across the broken flagstone patio.

Harry followed Morick as Gunder and Halk flanked him in case of a surprise attack.

Reaching the pair of glass doors, Morick checked for any traps and then using his axe, he pressed down on the latch that unlocked the door and pushed. The doors swung open showing a room filled with decay. In the southeastern corner was a pile of refuse that looked like someone had used it as a toilet. The remains of a desk lay scattered across the floor where it had been smashed apart. On the west wall was a fireplace with a painting of a scantily clad woman lying on a divan while across from the fireplace was a solid looking oak door that was seven feet tall and five feet across.

"Well nothing here lad, unless you want that painting for your bedroom," Morick said as he looked at the painting.

Harry looked at the painting and gulped as his fourteen year old eyes locked onto a bare breast. With a stutter he said, "Mmmum would kill me."

Halk roared with laughter as Gunder locked his fingers together. Taking a step, he stepped up into Gunder's hand and was up on the mantel where he yanked the painting off the wall and lowered it to Morick who held it out looking at it.

"Yeah, right across from your bed," Morick said as he set it against the wall as Halk jumped down off the mantel and landed with a thud. Dust flew up from the timber floor.

"Open that magical bag of yours," Morick ordered as he looked over at a fish mouthed Harry.

"Catching flies lad?" Morick asked as he walked over.

"Are you trying to get me killed? Mum would kill me if she saw that painting," Harry gasped out as Morick grabbed his bag.

"Lad, grow up. It's just a painting. It's not like it can move and undress more," Morick said as he stuffed the painting into one of the compartments of the bag.

Harry shook his head as he put the bag back on his shoulder after closing it, "If mum kills me, I'll come haunt you," he said as they went to the door and opened it. They looked down the wood paneled corridor that had light coming in from the far end that lit up what looked like a foyer with a set of stairs going up. On each side of the wall, five feet and eight were two doors opening on the left and right walls. The walls looked solid but dirty from age and two broken scorns lay on the hallway floor.

"Left, right or straight ahead lad?" Morick asked.

"Left is closer, and if there's anything in there we won't be leaving it behind us," Harry suggested from what Morick had taught him over the years.

"Correct lad, now pay attention and stay alert," Morick replied as he walked up to the door and kicked it right next to the door knob.

The door flew open and Harry spotted the desk against one wall. Stepping into the room with Halk watching the hall, they sectioned the room into three. Gunder went left, Morick to the right and Harry watched the desk for anything coming out bellow it.

"Seems clear," Harry said as he looked around and saw the fireplace against the wall, "Place has a lot of fireplaces."

"Sure does. I think I counted about eight of them coming out of the roof," Gunder said as he walked to the desk and examined it.

Harry went back to the door and covered Halk while Gunder and Morick searched the room for treasure.

"Lad, take a look at these papers we found, also found a potion, not sure what it does," Morick said as he came to the door.

Harry nodded his head and let Morick replace him and he went over to the desk and started examining the papers. Most were purchases orders and lists of items to buy, "Looks like who ever owned this place was an alchemist," Harry said as he rolled up the papers and stuffed them in his paper compartment of his bag. Picking up the potion, he examined glass phial containing a watery, rose-colored liquid. Opening the stopper he sniffed and his eyes started watering from the spicy aroma, "I think it's an antidote potion but not sure. Mum would know."

"Save it for her to identify and let's get going," Morick ordered as he walked to the other door and kicked it in.

Harry had just left the room and saw Morick kick the door in. As he was readying his weapon, he saw a look of horror come to his old friends face.

"Keep Harry back! It's too horrible, he have a heart attack if he saw this room," Morick cried out.

Gunder shoved his way past Morick and stepped into the room.

Harry was already moving when laughter came from inside the room which caused him to start moving quickly. Looking in, he saw the remains of a library and scowled, "Very funny," he said as he stepped into the room and looked at all the ruined books.

"You may be able to scavenge some of them," Morick replied as he checked the room over carefully.

Harry examined the books on the book case and huffed at the damages to some of them. There were about two hundred books, most dealing with histories, collections of romantic poems and so forth but of the two hundred only fourteen were in readable condition including three that caught his eyes. They were _The Magical Properties of Gemstones by Tenser, The Magical Properties of Herbs and Flowers by Tenser, _and_ The Metaphysics of Mathematics by Nystul._ Opening his magical bag he had made by accident, he pulled out a large trunk and opened it to what he called the library section that had a three tiered book shelf that always had room. With the help of Gunder loaded the books into the chest carefully.

"Not sure why you're taking these badly damaged ones, but there they are lad," Gunder said as he placed Herbs on the shelf.

"I think I'll be able to fix them. Something happened the other day on the ship. I was carrying one of mum's water basins and tripped over a coil of rope and it broke. I angrily said, 'I'd wish you fix yourself' as I looked at the shattered bowl and it did. So maybe it will work on the books, only thing I was so tired after I did it I slept for six hours," Harry stated as he closed the bookcase section of the trunk and stuck it back in the bag.

"You're lucky the Capt'n didn't tan your hide. She loves those elven pottery from her homeland," Gunder said as he started searching the room.

For the next three hours, they searched the first, second and attic. They had found a gold earring, two small bags of gems, a ring that was magical; a large crystal that had no value except as a paper weight and Harry liked how the sun hit it so he took it. They found several bolts of fine silk inside a well made trunk that were very new with no rot or anything and that told them someone had been storing them here. Gunder estimated the four bolts could bring in about a two hundred gold which Harry had stuffed the trunk inside his bag. On the body of a dead man in the attic, they found an enchanted scarf meant to keep its wearer warm as well as two small kegs of ale the man had bite marks on his neck and face so the stabbed it with a sharpened stake just to be sure it wouldn't come alive at dark fall. The kegs of ale weighed twenty-five pounds each and were still sealed so they went in Harry's bag to be drunk later.

During the adventuring of the above ground they had killed two ghouls, several nests of spiders, five skeleton rats that came out of the kitchen chimney, a magical cloak that attacked Gunder when he brushed it with his shield. In the attic, they fought four Rotwing bats and once killed, Harry stuffed them in a jar for his mum and her potion making. In one of the rooms, they found a human tied up. Freeing him, they found he was possessed by a ghost and attacked them when they neared the front door to go check out the basement.

Harry looked at the trapdoor that was under the kitchen table and then at his friends, "Well, this should be the last place to check," he said as he reached for the pull ring on the door.

"Aye, lad, let's get it searched and head back to town for dinner," Morick replied as he readied his axe.

"Ok, let's go," Harry said as he pulled the door open and Gunder tossed several brass coins with a _Continue_ _Light_ spell on them down the stairs.

The lights lit up the stairwell and the cellar. From where they were standing, they could see a body clad in plate mail; a long sword lies by the corpse's right hand and a large shield lies across the legs.

"Got a body, don't see what killed him," Gunder said as he started down the steps with a throwing ax clutched in both hands.

Morick followed Gunder then Harry and Halk bringing up the rear. Looking around at the huge room, they saw this was obviously a wine cellar. Wooden bottle racks -mostly broken - line the north and west walls to a height of six foot. There appear to be no intact bottles left in the racks though there are several with broken necks. Broken bottles cover the floor beneath and near the racks. Against the east wall, at the foot of the stairs, were two large metal storage bins which appeared to be empty from the stairs.

"Let's check the room and be careful of the body. Harry, keep an eye on it while I look for secret doors," Morick ordered.

Harry watched as Halk and Gunder searched the wine racks while Morick examined the floor and walls. As Gunder checked the refuse pile of broken wine racks and bottles he jumped back as two zombies attacked him.

Morick rushes in and swings his axe, taking the head off one while Gunder swings his hand axes hacking the second zombie's arm's off at the elbows. Stepping back, he readies himself as a hammer flies through the air and hits the creature in the chest from Halk. As the bodies hit the ground, two ghoul worms crawl out of the mouths of the two dead zombies and are quickly destroyed.

Searching the body, they strip it of its well made plate mail and noticed that its pouch had been slit open. Morick being an experienced warrior found a gem in the boot of one of the corpses footwear while the pack contained rotted provisions and a silver mirror which they kept as well as a silver dagger that was in its left boot. The longsword was made of green-streaked Dwarven Steel featuring a large green jade dragon inlay on the crosspiece. It seemed very valuable, but Morick also suspected it was also enchanted.

"Well that was anticlimax," Harry stated as he examined the dagger and then resheathed the dagger that was covered in snake engravings into his bag.

"We're not finished yet, lad. I found a secret door over there," Morick said as he pointed his right thumb over his shoulder.

"Well let's check it out," Harry suggested as he started walking towards where Morick is pointing at.

The three dwarves follow Harry and Morick points out how he found the door. With a quick turn or a small stone the door latch unlatched and they push it open. They pause for a second because this room is brightly lit by torches are held in shoulder-high brackets around the walls. Harry noticed the ten crudely made beds which were little more than thin mattresses on boards stood against south wall, each had its own small wooden locker at its foot. In the center of the flagged floor was a long wooden trestle table on which was a variety of cheap metal cutlery and earthenware crockery together with a large jug. There are a dozen wooden stools round the table. Against the north wall were two casks, one larger than the other and both were broached.

Halk and Gunder went to where the two doors were. One had DANGER written in chalk and was boarded up. The other was closed and locked. As they watched the two doors. Morick went to the larger of the two casks and noticed that one was nearly full of a clear liquid, the smaller one about half full of a light brown liquid. A metal dipper hangs on the outside of the rim of the larger cask. Next to the casks is a large wooden bin. Above it, hanging on hooks on the wall, were a large ham, a long string of sausages and a small side of meat. Next to the bin was what appeared to be a crude, metal wood-fired stove standing in a fireplace. Above the stove, on a shelf, were some iron and earthenware-cooking utensils, while next to it is a small pile of logs. Against the wall by the beds was also two small casks and a bolt of cloth.

Morick checked the liquid in the large barrel and after a sip; he spit it out, "Water, fresh and clear. The second holds…" taking a small sip using the ladle, he smiled, "Brandy. Good quality too," as he drained the small scoopful.

Harry checked the meat and said, "This is mutton," and added it to the bag inside one of his spare trunks. Then added two unbroached casks that contained brandy and the bolt of silk that looked like it was worth twenty gold. Morick checked the twelve lockers and found nothing of value except that the clothes belong to humans. The clothes were stuffed inside a large sack to be added to the ships clothing locker for the crew while the food contained in the bin was added to the ration trunk. It included black bread, dried beans, flour, dried fruit, animal fats, salt and a small amount of honey.

Harry stood staring at the words DANGER on the door and then looked at Morick, "I don't know. Do we check the door that's locked or this one so we don't leave something dangerous behind us?"

"Let's check it room first, if it's not too bad, we'll destroy it and move on to the danger room. I don't like leaving something behind us that can bite us on the ass later," Morick replied as he kicked the door open.

The door flew open to show a small room that was meant for an officer who was in charge of the men in the barracks room. The furnishing was less crude and the room was neat and tidy as if cared for by a servant. There is a comfortable-looking bed in the northwest corner with a wooden locker at its foot. A small wooden table stood against the east wall and beside it was a padded leather chair. On the table was a nine branch candlestick with three candles in it. The candles were lit and bathing the room in light. Under the table was a small box with a bullseye lantern beside it. Above the bed was a shelf with three books. In the northwest corner was a small cupboard that was closed.

"Books!" Harry said as his eyes locked onto them.

"Aye lad, I see them. Gunder, Halk stand guard while I and Harry search the room," Morick ordered.

They quickly searched the room and placed the treasure on the table. There were the three books, erotic poetry, fully illustrated that had Harry blushing like crazy, a naval almanac listing tide times for the area of coast containing Saltmarsh and the neighboring one hundred miles, and a diary or log. The diary was full of boring information on the sailings and the passage of days aboard the ship. In the back of the book was a piece of parchment with some simple words and phrases in the common tongue and transliterated words into another language and also several dashes and dots that he showed Morick.

The wooden box under the table contained three flasks of oil, a tinderbox with flint and steel, eight new candles and a piece of parchment with a rough map and an arrow depicting a ship's progression on it. The cupboard contains only an oilskin coat hanging on a hook. Morick examined the cupboard and the trunk and not finding anything checked the chair and then the table. It was the table where he found the treasure in a secret compartment. Using his magical dagger he tore the lid open. Inside was a small iron box that was locked. Using his dagger, Morick cut the lock off and destroyed the needle trap as he sat down in the armchair. Inside the box in a pile of wood shavings were five slim phials each contain one draught of a potion each. Morick recognized four of the potions. Three were _Potions of Healing _whichwere pale yellow, and the fourth was a _Potion of Haste_ and deep green. The last potion he was pretty sure it was a _Potion of the Sea_ because of its color which was a light blue and the foam on the top of the potion.

"Gather it all up, lad and take that chair. It's comfy," Morick said as he stood up from the chair.

Harry gathered up the treasure and was stuffing the chair in his bag when Gunder threw his two hand axes with Halk's hammer right after that. Grabbing his bag, he readied his sword and followed Morick out of the room. Lying against the far room where the casks of brandy and bolt of silk had been was a human wearing leather armor and carrying a bolt of cloth. Morick kicked the bolt out of the way and dragged the body of the man into the room. Searching the body, they found six copper coins and a dagger along with the bolt of silk that Harry placed inside his bag.

Gunder dragged the body over to the far bed and stuffed it in-between the wall and bed. Walking back he took his throwing ax's and said, "I'll watch this door. You three check out the other one."

Harry nodded and led his two friends to the door with the chalk writing on it. Morick yanked the nailed board off the door and readied his axe while Harry pulled out a fist full of the brass coins with the _Continue Light_ spell cast on them.

"Ready lad?" Morick asked and seeing the nod from Harry he kicked the door open. As the door hit the wall and bounced back towards him Harry threw the coins into the room.

The door flew open and it showed the room was twelve feet across to the left six skeletons stood up from their chairs, clutched in their hands were curved rusty swords. The skeletons were sluggish as they moved towards the door. Morick slipped into the room with Halk right behind them as Harry let a pair of _Magic Missiles_ loose from his right hand. The bolts hit the lead skeleton and it crumbled to dust as Halk and Morick attacked. With two quick swings the two more skeletons went down as the remaining three attacked. Halk took a minor cut on his left arm before he destroyed the one attacking him while Morick ducked the clumsy attack and did a wide sweeping attack that took the legs out from under the two skeletons in front of him With a quick bash to their heads they were destroyed and Halk checked the swords and all were junk so they tossed them aside.

"This is it? Can't be," Morick said as he started examining the walls.

"Well let's get out of here," Harry suggested just as Morick cried out.

"Thought so. We have a door here," Morick said as he unlatched the hidden door, "Get some coins lad."

Harry pulled out a few more coins and stood behind Morick as he pulled on the door.

As the door opened, he tossed the coins which lit up the room revealing a pile on the floor of this room, a clutter of old and broken glass and earthenware pots. Halk cried out and hurled his hammer. The hammer flew through the air and hit the skeleton sitting at the table. The skeleton blew apart as the hammer hit and crumbled to the floor.

"I don't think it was alive," Harry said with a smirk.

"Ye' never know lad," Halk replied as he pulled a small axe out.

"True," Harry said as they stepped into the room and looked around.

"Let's search this dump fast and get back to Gunder," Morick ordered.

Quickly they searched the room. They found three small copper pots amidst the debris and these appear to be intact. On the bench running along one wall were various jars of powders and liquids and several pieces of chemical apparatus, several of the liquids had dried up long ago but six were still sealed. On the table where the skeleton had been sitting was a book and several gold objects. The book's title was Ye Secret of Ye Philosopher's Stone and went into Harry's trunk along with several solid gold items. A skull, an apple, a rose, and a set of five small disks were of solid gold. In a secret drawer in the table, Morick found a spell book with twenty-eight spells. This too went into the trunk for later research by Harry and his mum. Nothing else was found so they headed back to Gunder and when they were arrived they saw him stuffing another body by the first. In the pile of bones in a wand holster on the right arm was a wooden wand that was fourteen inches long and had runes engraved on it. Harry slipped the wand into his one of his smaller pockets sewed to the outside of the bag.

"Another huh?" Morick asked.

"Yup, he had two small kegs that he had set down before opening the door," Gunder replied with a grin.

Harry quickly added the two kegs to his bag and hoped it wasn't getting full as Gunder opened the door. They stepped out onto a landing with stairs going down to their left. They followed the stairs and reached a natural tunnel going left and right. Deciding to go left, they headed down the passageway and stopped when they heard voices. This cavern, like the passage leading to it, is well lit by torches held in brackets round the walls. Stacked against the wall to your left, as you enter, you can see five small bolts of cloth, while to your right are eight small casks in a neat row.

Harry spotted the two humans and two Gnolls before they spotted them. One of the humans was carrying a bolt of cloth while the two Gnolls had a large keg in their hands. The second human was reading a piece of parchment Halk hurled his hammer catching the human with the parchment in the back of the head, killing him instantly. Gunder and Morick charged the two Gnolls while Harry cast his Magic Missile spell again hit the second human. The two bolts hit the man in the chest and he dropped the bolt of cloth as two more hit him. He was dead before he knew what hit him.

Morick was hacking at his Gnoll while Halk watched behind them and Gunder was sent flying by the keg that shattered on his armor. Harry watched as the Gnoll pulled a huge axe out and started to swing it at Gunder who was lying on the ground groaning and defenseless. A bolt of lightning flew from Harry's palm and hit the Gnoll in the side, killing it instantly. Harry started shaking his hand and blowing on it as Morick killed his opponent with a strike that gutted the seven foot tall dog like creature from its groan to its throat.

Harry pulled out his bag and with Halk's help they stuffed the bolts of silk and kegs of brandy in the bag while Morick searched the bodies. He found a spell book on the first human along with some coins, six small gems and several gold earrings. The book had thirty spells in it and he couldn't wait to figure out what they were. There were also two rings on the man, one was gold with protection runes and the second ring was brass that had sea creatures on it. Both rings went into Harry's pouch to be examined by his mum. The second man had a gold earring with a shark tooth dangling from it. The tooth had runes engraved on it and several images of mermaids frolicking under the sea. Morick was sure it was a magical item to either allow you to breath underwater or free action but wasn't sure.

Gunder was standing by the entrance and watching when he signaled that someone was coming. The two human were carrying platform with two kegs of brandy never stood a chance Gunder came in and quickly took out the first man and with a back swing of his offhand he sliced the second's mans throat to the spine. Both men dropped to the ground as Gunder turned and hurled his right hand axe.

Harry was behind Gunder and he found him standing over another human with the axe imbedded in his forehead a keg of brandy clutched in his hands. Harry grabbed the keg while Gunder dragged the body back to the room where Morick was adding the two kegs to Harry's bag. Grabbing his bag, they headed out of the chamber and back down the inclined passage. Several areas of the passage narrowed to less than five feet and others were at twelve. Coming around a corner Morick stopped as he saw more casks and bolts of cloth.

Halk eased up to the entrance and peeked in. Pulling back he held up three fingers and everyone nodded their heads as Halk readied his hammer and stepped in. With a quick spin, the hammer went flying catching one of the men in the back of the head just as he reached for a bolt of cloth. The man did a forward flip and landed on the bolt he was trying to pick up as Morick and Gunder came running in to engage the remaining two men.

Harry followed his friends and watched as they engaged the two human smugglers. Pain flared through his left arm as a knife hit him. Turning he saw two more humans come running into the room. Holding his right hand out, he sent a pair of bolts at the first man while Halk engaged the second with his axe.

"You're dead mage," the man snarled as he swung his cutlass at Harry.

Harry dropped and rolled to avoid the attack and came up with his sword in his hand. With a quick slice, the magical sword the man staggered back trying to stuff his intestines back into his body. The man lay on the sandy floor holding his belly as his friends were dispatched.

Morick led Harry over to one of the kegs and sat him down to check his wound. Handing him a _Potion of Healing_ he said, "Pay attention to what you're doing boy, otherwise you'll be dead and your mum will be screaming my ears off."

"Sorry," Harry replied as Halk took his bag and started loading the three bolts of silk and five casks of brandy into it.

Gunder came back and said, "Next cavern is the sea. There's a small jollyboat in there run aground. I can see a ship coming into shore."

"Good, you learn. Now to question that scum you caught," Morick said as he went to the man and knelt beside him and asked, "Is there a code to contact your buddies?"

"Capt'n Olan will keelhaul the lot of you," the man stammered out as blood trickled from his mouth.

Morick grabbed the man's intestines and pulled causing him to scream out, "that's not what I asked. Is there a code to talk with them?"

Blood sprayed from the man's mouth and after a second he nodded, "Use the lantern in the upstairs window and flash three quick two long and one quick fla…" the man's head rolled to the side as Morick stood up and looked out to the sea. Well lads, best get eating, we have a long night ahead of us."

Harry nodded and pulled the provisions trunk out and they were soon eating some cold ham and bread with water to wash it down as Morick checked the lantern while Gunder sharpened his axes.

Looks like it will be here in about an hour, Halk, you go up and signal. You're the best signaler on the ship so if anyone can convince them its you. Send the code and get your butt back down here…"

Halk took the lantern and the note with the code on it and headed up to the house and stopped when Harry spoke up.

"We should just go out and wait for them. I can cast the invisibility spell on the boat and they'd never see us," Harry stated as he watched the sun set.

Morick stopped and thought for a second and then said, "You're right. Let's get loaded up and on our way."

Climbing into the jollyboat, they pushed off as Harry cast what he called the invisibility cloak and the ship vanished.

"We'll get on the other side and come in from there," Morick said as he and Halk pulled the oars back…

**.**

.

**.  
.**

**Sorry that updates have been slow. I've been sick and I lost my father last month after suffering from cancer.**  
,

.

_**First Edited By **_

_**Final Edit By **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	6. Chapter 5

**.**

**.**

**Harry Potter **

**The Magi**

**.**

**Trying again**

**.**

.

.

**Guests, please log in if you want a response.**

**NOTE: There was an error in the last chapter on Harry's age it should have been 16**

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

**.**

Deep in the ministry, a group of men and women worked. Shrouded in mystery, deception and secrecy they worked unknowing to the rest of the ministry as they tried to solve the world's mysteries. They were known as the unspeakable. Their identities shrouded by their cloaks and powerful charms to hide behind none but a select few knew who was who. One man who knew all that happened in their domain was named Croaker. No one knew how old Croaker was, some thought he was in his thirties while others thought he was over a hundred. In fact, they would be surprised to find out that he was over six hundred years old along with his wife.

His name is Nicklaus Flamel, and he was born in the 1330 in the south of what is now modern France. His wife was his second in command and was codenamed Lady. Perenelle Flamel was born in 1336 in Paris, and married twice before meeting Nicklaus, and with the help of the Philosopher Stone they survived to this day and studied the mysteries of magic along with their brethren in all the ministries.

Nick as he was called by his wife was working on paperwork to be filed in the archives and eating his lunch when the door opened and he looked up at his beautiful wife, "Good afternoon love. What may I do for you?"

Perenelle seemed to glide across the floor and around his desk. She leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek and then sat on his lap before responding, "Misstep tried to open the gate to where we sent the boy. He failed, but only due to that the young Heir was not at the location of the gate."

Nick roared with laughter and smirked, "Penny, I bet he was surprised when he got a void instead of the ship I dropped him on."

"Oh he was surprised, so was the old goat when it tried to suck them in, unfortunately it didn't. How is our great grandson doing?" Perenelle asked as she reached for the bowl of green grapes that was part of Nicklaus' lunch.

"Doing good. Jalyla reports that his magic has awoke during a pirate attack and incapacitated half the enemy crew when she was injured. He loves the trunk you made for him and keeps it in the magical sack he made with the compartment book you gave him as a gift for his birthday," Nick said as he picked a few grapes.

"Good, I'm just happy he's like our great granddaughter and not like Potter. I know he was a good man, but he was also a bully too. So when do we get to see him again?" Penny asked.

"Not sure, will be awhile. Trying to thwart all of the old goats plans are taking up all my time. Would you like to see him?" Nick asked.

"You need to ask me that? Pull out that globe of yours," Penny ordered as she slid off his lap.

Nick turned to the wall behind him and tapped one of the bricks three times as he pushed a small bit of his magic into the stone. It opened and inside was a six inch glass globe and a blood red stone. Both items sat on a gold stand and the orb was slowly turning while the red stone had a milky white liquid dripping from it into a small basin. Taking the orb, he turned back to the desk and tapped it with his right index finger and it grew to three times its size. The orb was filled with a cloudy liquid that slowly formed to show a room.

Penny leaned in to watch her grandson and saw he was sitting at a table with a dwarf. They were eating and drinking as they chatted, "How old is he now?" she asked.

"Sixteen if my calculations are correct," Nick replied as they watched Harry.

"They usually are. So grown up now, but still a child you are Harry. Have fun and enjoy your life until you're needed," Penny whispered as she touched her lips and then the globe.

"Yes, he is, and his next birthday, we'll go see him again and tell him his history," Nick said as he shut the globe down an shrunk it.

"So what is the old goat up too?" Penny asked as she picked a few more grapes.

"He wants the stone. He says that Moldypants is looking for it," Nick replied as he placed the globe next to the stone and shut the brick.

"Like he could find it," Penny stated as Nick sat down.

"I agree, so I am thinking of sending him one of the fakes to keep him busy. The old goat would never know it's not the original and we could let him keep it safe while the original is here safe as a bug in a rug. Now the question is, what is he planning on doing with it?" Nick said as he sat back in his chair.

"Well, I better get back to work. Thanks for lunch love," Penny said as she kissed Nick and walked out the door.

Nick looked down at his empty bowl of grapes and sighed, "She did it again," with a wave the bowl vanished and he went back to the papers he was reading.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

Far from the bustle of London in the far mountain ranges of Scotland, a castle sat. This castle was the home of a select group of young people who were witches and wizards. Every year on September 1st they came to attend school for nine months out of the year. Taught by masters and fools of their trade, they struggled to learn the complicated abilities of magic. They were led by a man, a man who had reached his century mark and still looked like he was in his sixties. This man was sitting at his desk and he wanted to crawl under it from the tongue lashing his second in command was giving him because of one small boy. A boy he had placed with his only surviving family so he could be molded to his will, a boy who had vanished almost four years before.

Albus Dumbledore was not having a good day and he felt a headache coming on as his deputy headmistress, Minerva Mcgonagall paced in front of him.

"I warned you they were the worst sort of muggles but ye' didn't listen to me. Now where is he?" Minerva demanded as she slammed the acceptance letter down on the desk.

"As I told you, he vanished three years ago with a burst of accidental magic. We have been looking for him ever since that day," Albus replied as Minerva growled.

"Who have you had looking for him? You should have contacted everyone in the old crowd to search for him."

"I did not want to start a panic, I figured I had plenty of time to find him," Albus said.

"Explain!" Minerva demanded as she sat down in her chair, her fingers of her right hand tapping on the armrest.

For the next thirty minutes, Albus explained how Harry had vanished. How his contact in the DOM said Harry was in an alternate universe and how he had been trying to get him back. He explained how his contact and himself were almost sucked into space and had barely shut the gate in time. He talked about the blood wards falling after he found out Harry had been badly abused and that had resulted in his magic taking him away.

Minerva stood up and glared down at her boss, with anger in her voice she said, "Well Albus, you better come up with two things. One Harry Potter attends this school in one month or a good explanation to release to the public when he fails to show up and they will want to know why. Now I have to meet some muggleborns to meet and show around Diagon Alley. So I'll see you later for dinner."

Albus leaned back in his chair and watched as his second in command left the room. At least one of his plans had worked. He had the stone and the traps but one was set to capture Tom if he came for it. He was waiting on the mirror Erised from Misstep was to deliver next week. If only his second plan hadn't gone up in smoke he could have tested the boy to see if he was willing to sacrifice himself to stop Tom. It was for the greater good that Harry must die. With a sigh, he went back to examining the stone from Nicklaus and wondered how it worked.

**.**

**ooOoOoo**

**.**

On a small boat, three mountain dwarves and a human were preparing to climb up stern of the sailing ship into one of the open windows. Harry hooked a grappling hook through the window and shimmied up the line to peek into the room. Harry recognized as one of the officer's cabins. The furnishings were of good quality and it was neat and clean. Seeing no one inside, he slipped into the room, hung the boarding rope ladder from the window still and lowered it to the Morick. Morick came up the ladder followed by Halk and Gunder. Gunder went to the door to stand guard while Harry, Morick and Halk searched the room. A single bunk was made-up with bed linen and had its head against the bulkhead running along the center-line of the ship next to what appears to be a wooden partition squaring off the corner near the main deck. In the center of the room was a polished wood table, which they found was bolted to the deck along with two upright, wooden chairs and a padded, leather chair. On the table was a silver bowl containing an assortment of fruit, a silver carafe half full of a light red liquid and a silver goblet and a book.

While Harry was examining the book, Morick sniffed the liquid and drained it from the carafe before he handed it to Harry to store. The fruit went into their pockets while the bowl and goblet followed the carafe. The book had the following spell names written down in the front, _Water Breathing, Becalm Winds, Fast Swimming, Create Water, Drown, Fog Cloud, Sail, Still Waters, Summon devoted water spite, Blur_ and _Aid_.

Harry didn't even bother with the chest; they just shoved it into the bag to join the four already in the compartment section along with the padded chair. Morick found a secret door on the inside wall and they opened it quietly to peek in.

The room seemed to be another 'master' cabin. The furnishing and fittings were of excellent quality and the place shined. A large bed was against the wall next to the secret door. A large wooded desk was against the hull below the stern window. It has a drawer on each side and three trays on the top. Also on the desktop, just in front of the trays, there is an inkpot, two quill pens, a small knife and a pewter, pepper-pot-like container. Against the desk is set a wooden, upright chair, while beside the desk is set a wooden, brassbound chest. Against the hull, on the starboard side, is a padded leather couch. In front of it a bearskin rug lies on the deck while beneath the couch can be seen a fairly large metal box. An unlit lantern hangs from the center of the deck above.

Halk went to the door while Harry and Morick searched the room. Harry went to the desk and examined the stuff on the top of the desk. Checking the pepper pots he found one was full of sand and the other was empty. The papers he just stuffed in a side compartment of his bag before using his magical sword to open the drawers. Popping the first drawer open, Harry found four small crystal phials two if the liquids he recognized as healing potions but the other two he didn't until he picked them up and realized the were labeled. One was a cure disease while the other was neutralize poison. Reaching into his another side compartment of his bag, he pulled out a box that had twenty slots in it and placed each crystal phial in one of the slots. The drawer also contained four dirty glass tumblers, a half empty bottle of brandy and the key.

The second drawer was full of maps and charts which all went into his paper section of his bag. One map had marks on it that pointed to a river in the tidal marshes, 10 miles south southwest of the town of Saltmarsh.

"Ahh hah!" Morick cried out.

Harry turned and saw that Morick had rolled up the bearskin rug to take with them and found a trap door. Sitting beside the rug was an iron box with the lid open. Harry walked over to Morick as he held up the rug. With a rolling of his eyes, he opened the main compartment of the bag and Morick shoved the rug inside.

"What's in the box?" Harry asked.

"Ten large bags. Six hold gold, three silver and one copper. Looks like a hundred coins in each bag," Morick replied as he closed the lid and slipped the box in the bag.

"So which way?" Harry asked as a thud was heard from the other room.

Rushing in, they found Gunder standing over the body of a man wearing purple robes. Harry was about to ask what was going on when Gunder bashed his axe in to the man's head and then stripped the man, Before anyone could say anything, Gunder rolled the man on his back and slit his throat.

Harry examined the clothes and items taken off the man while Gunder lowered the body out the window to the sea using his rope. As the body sank into the deep, Harry was looking at the wand and it started glowing. So did Morick's armor and weapon, Harry's weapon, Halk's hammer and he grinned as he slipped the wand of Magic Detection into his bag with the other wand. He noticed the Sash glowed before the wand was out of sight so that went into the bag as well as the belt pouch of coins and gems.

Gunder bolted the door from their side and went back to the other room where they listened as a loud voice started shouting orders and they heard the clanking of the anchor as it was pulled up.

"Shit," Morick said as the ship got under way.

After the ship was underway, Morick looked at the trap door and was about to pull it up when a voice snapped out.

"Who the fuck are you?"

**.**

.

**.  
.**

**Sorry that updates have been slow. I've been sick and I lost my father last month after suffering from cancer.**  
,

.

_**First Edited By **_

_**Final Edit By **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
